


[FF7/SC]Culaccino

by Careerist



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/Careerist
Summary: 克劳德最近开始做梦。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 23





	[FF7/SC]Culaccino

蒂法像往常一样对走进店里的克劳德问好：“早呀，克劳德！”  
克劳德含糊地应了。他在吧台旁坐下，姿态略有些不自然，闷闷地对蒂法说：“水就行。”  
蒂法敏锐地察觉到了这种不自然。她递给克劳德一杯水，关心地问道：“怎么啦，克劳德？是受伤了吗？”  
克劳德摇摇头。  
“嗯……？”蒂法困惑地扫了他一遍，但没有追问。  
克劳德松了口气。  
他真的没有受伤——至少物理意味的，生理上的，没有。可是——  
他不自在地动了动。  
那每夜纠缠着他的、靡艳的噩梦，给他带来的影响，远比受伤要可怕的多。  
每一个梦里，他都不会记得任何事情，只是懵懂地接受对方的施予，却分明记得对方的名字，一夜又一夜，他甚至错觉自己已经习惯了呢喃这个名字……  
“你小子在想什么呢？”巴雷特“啪”的一声，把水杯拍在了桌面上，而克劳德下意识地将那个名字说出了口：“萨菲罗斯……”  
他猛然回过神，慌张地垂下头去，喝了一口水。  
巴雷特哼了一声，说：“还在想你和他的那场战斗呢？你小子也太自恋了吧！”他啧啧两声，“可不要沉浸在当英雄的感觉里啊，你！”  
克劳德无言地摇了摇头。

今日的工作早早结束，蒂法本想邀请克劳德一起逛逛街，但克劳德脸色实在不太好。她又向克劳德确认道：“真的没有受伤吗？你脸色好差喔。”  
克劳德避开了她关切的视线，低声回答道：“没事。……只是没休息好而已。”  
“没睡好吗？”蒂法眨眨眼，“你早说嘛！店里有助眠的东西哦，我拿给你！”  
克劳德犹豫了一下，最终没有拒绝。如果，如果他睡得够沉……或许，就不会再有这样的梦？

简单的清洗过后，克劳德躺上了床。他已经有好几天没能好好睡觉，不仅仅是梦，对梦境的抗拒让他甚至害怕睡眠，但最终，他总是会沉沉睡去，然后在梦境里，被那个男人肆意拥抱、抚摸、玩弄……  
在梦里发生的一切，醒来后却记得非常清楚，这样克劳德苦恼无比。或许在助眠物品的帮助下，他今晚真的会睡得好一些？  
怀着这样忐忑的侥幸，克劳德望了一眼窗外的月亮，闭上眼，缓缓睡去。

“克劳德……”  
一个低低的声音，似有似无地，飘渺地回荡在他身边，仿佛在呼唤他。  
谁？  
“克劳德……来……”  
真是优美动人的声音。他在呼唤谁？  
“克劳德。”  
那声音确切地落在了他身后。  
他迷茫地转过身去，随即怔住了。  
有着一头长长银发的男人正冲他微笑。精致而锋利的五官，宛如蛇一样幽绿色的竖瞳，如此美丽、妖艳，又带着黑暗的邪恶，令人忍不住瞩目，又忍不住感到恐惧。  
“来，到我身边来。”男人对他伸出手，是邀请的姿态，“克劳德……”  
“萨菲……罗斯……”他下意识地呢喃出这个名字，仿佛被蛊惑了一般，也伸出手去。他的手伸得极缓慢，带着微微的颤抖，好像正为什么感到恐惧、从而抗拒着这一举动一般。但男人仿佛看不出来似的，仍是那样从容，面带着微笑，静静地看着他，等待他的手落进手心的那一刻。  
纤细的手指怯怯地搭上了摊开的手掌，男人满意地眯起眼睛，轻轻将他扯到身边，说：“好孩子……”  
男人的另一只手揽在了他的腰间，手指暧昧地婆娑着，半是引导半是强迫地带着他走了起来，将他丢在了床上。  
他迷茫地抬头去看男人，正好迎接到一个令人窒息的深吻：“唔……”  
他下意识地推拒了两下，可被男人深吻的感觉又非常熟悉，熟悉得令他困惑。那两下便如小猫的打闹一般，不仅没能拒绝男人，反而让男人一把抓住了他的手腕，扣到了他的头顶。  
“嗯……”  
男人仿佛要将他吞吃一般吻着他，煽情而凶狠，舌头舔的深极了。他不适地挣扎了一下，然而身体只是在男人身下扭动着，腿无力地动了动，看起来虚弱又美味。  
男人又轻吻了两下，低低笑了一声，问道：“我是谁？”  
他睁开眼，漂亮的眼睛里蒙着一层雾气，喃喃道：“萨菲罗斯……”  
“真是听话的好孩子。”男人叹息道。  
他的上衣已经被剥掉，修长而不缺力量感的漂亮躯体坦荡而赤裸地向男人敞开。男人煽情地舔吻着白皙的脖颈，在他被这样温柔的亲吻而迷惑之时，一口咬住了他的喉结。  
“唔……！”他忍不住挣动起来，细瘦的腰肢在男人的手掌下被牢牢摁着，最终只能难耐地承受男人施予他的这点疼痛。略带凉意的手掌抚上了他下方勃起的阴茎，又逼出他惊慌的细喘。  
白皙而细腻的皮肤上逐渐绽开了深色的吻痕，男人早就放开了对他双手的牵制，可他被揉弄得浑身无力，拎起巨剑都轻而易举的手臂此时软绵绵的瘫在床上，随着男人手上的动作而无意识地颤抖、抽搐。  
“呜……”在他沉浸于快感的时候，男人的手指悄然探入了他的穴口。他无措地呜咽起来，心中惊慌不已，可身体仿佛已经习以为常一般，很快就放松了下来，配合着男人的抽插。  
男人低低地笑了起来，对他耳语道：“先用手让你去一次，如何？”  
什么……？  
他迷茫地睁开双眼，目光落在男人那张沾染情欲后、更具蛊惑性的脸上。下一秒，阴茎与后穴中的手指同时用力揉弄起来，打断了他的注视。他被那突如其来的强烈快感逼得小声尖叫起来，男人仿佛还觉不够似的，低头咬上了他的胸口，激得他的腰剧烈地一弹，又被男人用身体死死地压了下去。  
“呜……不行……不……”他哭泣般地呻吟着。  
铺天盖地的快感淹没了他，这场高潮持续了很久，他的阴茎一股一股地吐着精液，腰肢不停地打颤，乳头也已经被吮咬得又红又艳。  
他哽咽了一声，伸手去抓男人垂在他身上的长发，叫着他的名字寻求安慰：“萨菲罗斯……”  
“嘘……”男人低温的嘴唇吻了吻他的额头，优雅低沉的声音，“我的好孩子……”  
我的人偶。  
克劳德突然打了个哆嗦。  
这句话如此突兀、却自然地出现在了他的脑海里，而也就是在这一瞬间，他记起了一切，比如，他是谁，又比如，对方是谁——  
“啊、啊……！”  
似是不满意他的走神，萨菲罗斯又加入了一根手指。令人浑身酸软的扩张让刚刚恢复记忆的克劳德突然意识到了正在发生什么，他猛烈地摇着头，抗拒地推动着萨菲罗斯，发出惊慌失措的喘息。  
怎么会、这到底——  
即使做过再多次的梦，梦境中的自己什么都不记得，醒来后也仿佛隔着一层一样……  
但现在完全不同了。  
克劳德没有性经验（抛开梦境不算的话），他甚至连接吻都不曾有过，可现在在他身上所发生的一切，都太超过了。  
“放开……呜……放开我……”  
一旦意识回复，他的力量似乎比之前多了一些；但也只是稍多了一些。萨菲罗斯放开了他的阴茎，重新一把抓住他的手腕，扣到了他的头顶。嫩肉在他的玩弄下抽搐般一股一股地吸着他，他看着克劳德的眼神玩味而了然。  
“原来如此，”他低笑着说，“用了安神的东西吗……”  
“什……唔！”  
萨菲罗斯看上去没有解释的打算。他用了最简单的方法来解决：一个深吻。深到克劳德生理性的眼泪渐渐溢出，脸色越来越红，他才放过他。  
克劳德侧过头，狼狈地喘着气，萨菲罗斯用一种欣赏的眼神看着他气喘吁吁的、湿漉漉的脸蛋。  
我完美的人偶。  
他把手指抽了出来，带出了一些水痕。他把手指摁到克劳德唇边，“好孩子，来，舔干净。”  
那双带着余怒的蓝眼睛瞪着他，萨菲罗斯为他这搞不清情况的可爱模样笑了一笑，把手拿走了。  
克劳德松了一口气，下一秒就察觉到那只手箍住了他的腰。接着，他感觉有什么抵在了穴口处。  
“……不……”已经在梦中与萨菲罗斯缠绵过数次的克劳德当然知道那是什么，他恐惧地摇着头，手脚再次扑腾起来，试图逃离男人身下。  
“呃……啊……啊！”  
比他高大了需多的男人利用体型优势与身体记忆，牢牢地摁着青年纤细的腰肢，毫不留情地将阴茎捅了进去。  
即使受伤也可以冷静对待的青年从喉咙里溢出一声细弱的哀嚎，充满力量与美感的身体颤抖着，眼泪无意识地划过精致的脸庞。  
“不……太……呜……”  
萨菲罗斯稍稍一动，青年便忍受不了地呜咽起来，眉毛皱到了一起，眼睛失身地看着上方，看起来格外惹人怜爱。  
“没问题的，克劳德，”萨菲罗斯摩挲着他的身体，恶意地在被阴茎顶起的肚皮上摁了一把，“你之前已经适应过很多次了，不是吗？”  
他毫不留情地动了起来。  
甜美而疼痛的快感卷席了克劳德，带着微妙的熟悉。萨菲罗斯就在他的上方，那双属于捕猎者的眼睛一直紧紧地盯着他。  
‘我竟然……被萨菲罗斯……被他看到现在的样子……’  
无论是作为宿敌，还是作为曾经的憧憬，一想到现在自己面红耳赤、眼泪直流的样子被对方收入眼底，他感到格外羞耻。  
“不行……不……呜……”  
造成一切的罪魁祸首毫不收敛，他放开了克劳德的双手，用力揉捏着青年漂亮的身体，留下或红或青的斑痕。这点疼痛对他们来说都不算什么，可此时此刻却让克劳德感觉自己仿佛真的变成了男人的掌中玩物。  
“啊……啊……嗯……”  
早在梦中便被调教得适应了男人的身体却热情地迎合着，嫩肉热切地绞紧侵入身体的刀刃，恋恋不舍地送走它。他的身体甚至自动分泌了爱液，在这寂静的梦境之中，克劳德几乎只能听到自己的呻吟和交缠的肉体撞击声与水声。  
实在是……太不堪了。克劳德用力咬着嘴唇，不想再发出任何声音；可惜事与愿违，男人施加在他身上的力道与冲撞让他难以保持平日里的淡漠。  
那一声声竭力隐忍的喘息格外惑人，青年那难以自持的忍耐表情中还带着一丝不易察觉的媚态，过于秀丽的面孔被快感侵蚀，只能隐约看出一丝他平日的模样。  
多么美丽……多么可爱。属于他的人偶。  
还有什么比控制着这样一个本可以打败他的青年更令人快乐的呢？  
萨菲罗斯愉悦地笑了起来，捏住克劳德的下巴，赠送给他的人偶一个珍惜的吻。  
“唔……”  
当然，这都是假象。  
是人类所喜爱的、很难逃离的假象。  
克劳德呜咽起来，他没有力气了，拒绝不了这样一个“看上去”温情脉脉的亲吻。就算知道一切都只是哄骗他的计谋，明明下身那凶狠的侵犯从未停过……  
可是当男人稍微对他露出一些温柔，他便又开始动摇了。他痛恨这样的自己，可此时此刻，他无能为力，只好被席卷全身的甘美控制，不停地、不停地坠入萨菲罗斯为他准备好的黑暗之中。

“……！”  
克劳德霍然从梦中惊醒。他重重喘息着，身体里似乎还有着快感的余韵。在梦境之中，萨菲罗斯数次将他残忍地逼进高潮，再将他扯落，做到最后，青年的意识都变得模糊，只能哑着嗓子求饶，哭得满脸都是泪。  
不，不能再想这些了……萨菲罗斯已经死了，这一切都只是梦而已……  
克劳德默默地自我安慰着。他试图下床，腿软得他一个踉跄。  
“可恶……”他小声抱怨着，做了几次深呼吸，准备彻底地将梦境抛之脑后。  
他所发现不了的，则是一小片留在他大腿根处的痕迹，微小而鲜明地，做出了某种预告……

END

**Author's Note:**

> Culaccino  
> 意大利语，“冰冷的玻璃杯在桌面留下的印迹”。  
> 夜夜春梦无痕？  
> 到底是真的还是春梦谁又知道呢（


End file.
